


Kitchen Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Don't know why I made him homophobic instead of not at all interested in what Vulcano was giving him, Drink some whisky to hide your low-key homophobia, Shit story honestly, dick move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vulcano never expected Quinn to react so negatively.<br/>Note: Very thin, very lazy<br/>A horrible gift to a great friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even read this through before posting, so please forgive me for any mistakes within.
> 
> Written for my good pal/writing buddy, who somehow deals with my bad stories

A stupid son of a bitch. That was what Quinn had snarled at him. That he was one  _stupid_ son of a bitch. He was foolish for thinking that Quinn would even be fine with the information, let alone reciprocate his feelings. Vulcano got himself into this mess. He never thought it through, he went at it wrong, he misread the messages Quinn was sending him-

"Love me? We've been friends for this long and out of no where you think you're in love with me? You need to back off." Quinn growled, turning away to face his his cabinets. Opening the dark wood, he pulled a clear whisky bottle from it and practically slammed it on the island in the kitchen, making Vulcano jump involuntarily.

Vulcano watched him silently, unsure of what excuse he should pump out. Thousands ran through his head, including ones that would never pass for such an act. He almost told Quinn that he had ran out of milk that morning.

The dull clank of a shot glass hitting the island in the centre of the kitchen echoed through the room, followed by the gentle pour of whisky. Vulcano managed to raise his eyes from the tile floor to watch as Quinn snapped his head back as he took the drink with no chaser, hardly a wince coming from him.

"I'm sorry," Vulcano mumbled uselessly, mouth clamping shut when Quinn once more slammed his glass on the island.

"You're sorry. You're _sorry_?" he breathed, shaking his head with an amazed smirk, eyebrows raising. "This is amazing. You ain't sorry, you're stupid. I can't say it enough. Idiotic. Dumb. A jackass."

The way he spat the last insult, the way he glared at Vulcano, all made the nervous man tremble. He needed to explain himself, at least try. Maybe Quinn would calm down, laugh it off with him. "N-no, you don't understand--"

Quinn stepped back and toward Vulcano, who found that it was a threatening stance that the other man was taking. "What do you think I don't fucking understand? You disgusting fuck. You should leave."

He turned sharply on his heels and went back to his whisky, acting as if Vulcano was already gone. Vulcano took the opportunity to leave with what little dignity he had left, tears forming in his eyes and blurring his vision.


End file.
